My Guardians are Spies
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: It's was when she was walking up to her Manor that she found me on her doorstep with a letter. She took me in and raised me just like my own would've at the same time she and her husband do what they know best. This is the story of a boy with a destiny, being raised by two distant cousins alongside their own child. Oh and My Guardians are Spies
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, a woman with long red hair, emerald green eyes and wearing a green catsuit was walking up to a Manor after a long day. She stopped at the doorstep, where she sees a sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket with a letter. She picked the baby up and went inside the Manor, where she finds her mother and her baby who the same age as the one, she's holding-well she thinks so at least. She closed the door behind her and then walked in the living room to the crib, where her baby was and at the same time her mother was watching her. She places the baby inside the crib with her sleeping baby, before taking the letter and sitting down in a chair.

"Samantha, what's going on? Where's did-" her mother was asking her until Samantha hold up a hand to stop her

"I don't know mom and I found him outside wrapped in that blanket with this letter," Samantha told her mother who was looking at the sleeping child

"His forehead? Is that's a lightning bolt?" her mother asks as Samantha opens the letter

_**Dear Samantha,**_

_**We are leaving with you the child of the late James Fleamont Potter and your late cousin Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans. We believed that's you are the best places for him and not with his aunt Petunia Violet Dursley nee Evans as we know you and Lily were close before you moved to the US. We know that you will love him like he was your own and will teach him the things his aunt wouldn't be able to. Now I will tell you the circumstances and the reason I'm leaving him with you instead of his chosen guardians. I'm sure you or rather your mother Gabrielle Charlotte Simpsons nee Evans would know over here in the UK, we've been with a Dark Wizard called Voldemort and his loyal followers called Death Eaters.**_

_**In early 2007, there was a prophecy made by a seer and that prophecy was The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_

_**At the time, it's fitted two families the Potters and the Longbottoms who both were with child. Unfortunately, parts of the prophecy were overheard by someone who was working for Voldemort. Both families were in hiding as that someone told Voldemort what he heard. That someone later came to me and explained that Voldemort had concluded that the Potters' child was his would-be vanquisher and had vowed to murder him. This, someone, was in love with your cousin since they met and offered me his loyalty in exchange for your cousin's protection, which I had already done so.**_

_**On October 31, 2008, in Godric's Hollow; The Potters were attacked as I believed their secret keeper who knew of their location had betrayed them. Both James and Lily were killed, but their child Harry James Potter survived. I believed that Lily's sacrifice enabled Harry to survive the Killing Curse. This sacrifice had created a sort of protection for him as long as he had someone of his mother's blood that will take him in and for him to call it home. If you do take him in, his protection will include yours and your family; but if he ever leaves or doesn't call it home, the protection will fail and you all may be in danger.**_

_**We all pray that you will take him in and raised him as your own as you are the only ones apart from his aunt that he has left.**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"**_

Samantha and Gabrielle couldn't speak as they were shocked with tears in running their faces. That's the scene that Gabrielle's husband and Samantha's father Vaughn Simpsons walked in on.

"What happened?" Vaughn asks his wife and daughter who slowly gave the letter to him

Vaughn read the letter and then looks up at his wife and daughter. He knew his wife's distant cousin Gladiolus and got along with him; he became friends with his wife Jasmine and was even called Uncle V by both Petunia and Lily. He loved them both and was heartbroken by who Petunia turned out to be after hearing from it by his wife who kept in touch with her friends in the UK after they had moved to the US. Even when they moved from the UK to the US; he worried about all his girls Petunia, Lilt and his little girl Samantha who likes to be called Sam. But he was more worried about the first two as they were in England as was his wife, which were the reasons she kept in touch with what's been going on there.

When his Sam entered Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven, they also heard that Lily's also a witch and entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike Lily who would only be going to Hogwarts; Vaughn and Gabrielle wanted their daughter to learn magic and their muggle or no-magi ways, so they agreed with the headmistress of Ilvermorny. On Mondays-Fridays, Sam will attend no-magi school and when she's out of school; someone will come and take her to Ilvermorny by floo traveled. On Saturdays and Sundays, Sam will be at Ilvermorny as well on days when no-magi school canceled for some reason. In all Sam was a lot busier than Lily, but always find the time too just be the kid she is.

When Gabrielle heard from Gladiolus that Lily was getting married; they all flew t0 England to be with her and Sam was the Maid of Honor as Petunia had refused to even come to the wedding. That was the last time they had heard from either of them and now this. Vaughn walked over the crib and sees Harry sleeping with his grandson.

"Sam, where's-"Vaughn was interrupted by a knock on the front door and Sam went to answer it after crying her eyes.

Vaughn saw Sam jumping into the arms of his son-in-law Niklaus Charlus Potter who was thought to be dead or rather they were told he was dead. Niklaus look over at them and then was led into the living room after shutting the door by Sam.

"Nik, how are you here? We were told you were killed last year" Gabrielle asks

"I wasn't killed-well I was going to be until I remember my father was always paranoia and installed secret passageways in our Manors and use one of them, but my parents weren't so lucky. I kept trying to come back to you, but first I had to escape the Death Eaters that's were after me. What going on?" Niklaus answered them, before asking his question

Vaughn gave Niklaus the letter and saw that Niklaus's eyes were getting darker by the second. That when it hits Vaughn, James Potter and Niklaus were distant cousins like Lily and Sam was. Like Sam and Lily, both boys were very close to one another; so, closes that Niklaus named his son James Niklaus Potter. Vaughn also realizes that like Sam lost Lily, Niklaus lost all his Potter family members that he grew up knowing James's parents Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter in 2006, his parents Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black just last year. Now he lost James, Niklaus must feel like he lost everyone.

"This someone? Albus must feel like he has to protect him" Niklaus muttered

"What? Do you know who was working for this Voldemort? The one who's in love with Lily? Who?" Sam asks and Niklaus look over at her

"His name is Severus Snape, but let's not worry about him let's instead worry about raising two Potter boys," Niklaus said as he walked over to the crib

Vaughn watches as Niklaus reached down and pick up Harry and just look at him. Niklaus traces the lightning bolt with one finger.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Harry came into their lives, Sam was sitting in her chair in the living room with her friends Clover Roberts and Alexandra "Alex" Mystery, while her son James Niklaus Potter was in the playpen with Harry, Clover's son Sirius Regulus Roberts, Alex's son Remus Martin Mystery, Raven Sirius Black and Arsène Remus Lupin. Raven Sirius Black is the son of Sirius Black who right now is unknown, but Clover is looking for. Raven's late mother was the cousin of Clover's, Arsène Remus Lupin is the son of Remus Lupin and Alex's cousin. Raven and Arsène were given to both Clover and Alex by their boss Jerry. They don't know where their fathers were, but their mothers were murdered.

Clover and Alex never knew about wizards and witches, they never knew that's Sam was a witch or were their cousins. Only Jerry knew that Sam was a witch, only because Jerry himself was a squib. But after both Sirius and Remus showed accidental magic, Sam told them about magic and her world. Both Clover and Alex were hurt that she never told them before, but Sam told them about a law keeping them from telling even those they trust. It takes some time for them to trust her again, but because of Niklaus and Jerry, both Clover and Alex started to speak to her again.

Sam can remember the reason why her friends named their sons after men they never met. It turns out that Clover named her son after Sirius, because of his father was the late Regulus Black who wanted to name one of his children after his brother. Alex let her cousin name her son as she helped Alex give birth to little Remus.

"Sam, Jerry just called we need to get to WOOHP." Alex's voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts

"Our parents are at work; our mothers are on a mission. Niklaus is also on a mission, so who going to watch the boys?" Sam said/asks her friends

The three looked at each other, before agreeing on something and then look at the boys. They then look at each other again.

"Jerry," They all said at the same time

Now that they have someone to watch them, they all picked up the boys and then walked to the tube elevators that Niklaus and Jerry had installed in the Manor. They installed the elevators when James was born. So, when Sam had to go to WOOHP and didn't have a babysitter, she will have to take James into WHOOP, and she didn't want Jerry to take them the normal way. There are three tubes for Sam, Niklaus and Sam's mother; when Gabrielle stays over. Sam, Clover, and Alex enter the tubes and then waited with the boys in their arms as the tubes went down.

When the tubes stopped and opened, Sam and the other two stepped out of the tubes. They walked toward Jerry's office with the boys looking around as they walk, the girls were aware the others are smiling at the boys. When they entered Jerry's office, Jerry looked up at them and smiled at the boys. Sam, Alex, and Clover put the boys in the playpen in the office and then walked in front of the office.

"Girls, your mothers are missing. I need you to go to their last known location, Dina is handing your gadgets. Britney will meet you, goodbye girls." Jerry said as Dina did just that

Sam looked up to Jerry, before the floor under the girls open and then the girls screamed as they fell.

"AHHHH"

Jerry heard giggles and turned to the boys who Jerry secretly loves as his grandchildren. He had watched them before he turned back to his paperwork. He had watched them before but always seemed to be chasing them.

"Sir."

"Yes, Dina, what is it?" Jerry asks Dina his assistant

"The boys are gone," Dina said with a straight face

Jerry's eyes widen, he quickly looks toward the playpen only to find the boys gone. He looks back toward Dina, who already on her phone to someone.

"Dina, I want everyone, and I mean everyone searching for them. I don't care if they're working on something, we need to find them." Jerry said as he stood up from his chair

"Right away," Dina said as she shut her cellphone

Jerry rushes out of his office and Dean, he told Dean to look for the boys as they're missing again. Jerry first checked WOOHP kitchen as the first few times the boys went wandering, he found little Sirius in the kitchen and so he's hoping to find him as well as Raven there. But once he was there, he didn't find them and so went to another area. As he ran, so were other agents trying to find the missing boys and Jerry hopes he can find them before the girls return like those other times. If he didn't know better it's like these boys are playing a game with the whole WOOHP, but he does know the boys will be good spies.

"Dean check the upper floors. Take some agents with you. Dina, some agents and I will keep checking this floor. The rest of you the lower floors. We need to find them now." Jerry ordered as he sees Dean

"Yes, sir," all the agents and employees said at the same time

Jerry, Dina and the normal employees who are either people who work from behind computers or scientists checked the floor they're on, while Dean and the other agents check the upper and lower floors.

Meanwhile with Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney; the four spies were trying to find Gabriella, Stella, and Carmen. Their last known location was in Paris, France; so here they are in Paris looking for their mothers. Jerry didn't tell them what their mission was about and when they had asked Britney, she didn't know either. They were last seen at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which got Clover and Alex excited to see a school just for magic. For some reason, Britney didn't seem surprised that magic was real and that surprises Sam.

"Follow me," Britney said, much to the confusing to the Clover and Alex, Sam was curious

"Britney, are you a witch?" Sam asks as they followed Britney

"Yes, I'm a half-blood. My father is from France, he attended Beauxbaton and wanted me to go there as well. So, I went there." Britney answered as they walked to a house-well more like a Mansion

"Britney, welcome home." a man asks

"Uncle, we're here for a job. Perhaps you know the people we're here for." Britney

"You're here for Gabriella, Stella, and Carmen," a female asks, and the woman was beautiful, which makes Clover jealous

"Please do come in" the man who now known as Britney's uncle said, letting them in

Sam, Clover, and Alex all sat in a couch, Britney saw in a chair a five-year-old ran up to her and Britney picked her up. The obvious married couple sat in a love seat-well more like a couch.

"Sam, Clover, Alex meet Monsieur Gabriel Delacour, my uncle. His wife and my uncle Apolline Delacour, this is my cousin Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Now uncle, auntie, how did you know Gabriella, Stella, and Carmen who are the mothers of Sam, Clover, and Alex. They're missing" Britney revealed to her uncle and aunt

"I met Gabriella by accident, she got separated from her friends. Then they were attacked by someone named Terrence Lewis." Apolline said to the girls

"Jerry's brother again, won't that- "Clover was saying until Alex quickly covered her mouth

Britney and Sam were glaring at Clover, Britney was covering Fleur's ears. When Clover realized what she was about to say she looked guilty as she looks at Britney and Fleur.

Apolline was about to say something when there's a knock on the front door. Apolline went to answer it, when she opens the door it's was a man with a letter; which she took. It's was address to Britney, she closes the door and walked to the living room. She handed the letter to Britney, she looks over Britney's shoulder as her niece open the letter. The letter was in French when Britney was done reading, she looks up at Sam, Clover, and Alex.

"France's branch of WOOHP has your mothers, but your mothers are staying there to help track down Lewis. It seems that Mandy is helping Lewis, your mothers requested that we return to Jerry and tell him that his brother is wreaking havoc again." Britney tells them

"Are you sure that the French branch? Or if it even our mothers?" Clover asks worrying for her mother

"Yes, as it's from my mother and the head of the French branch of WOOHP. My mother wouldn't lie about hers or any WOOHP spies at that. She wouldn't ever lie for her brother, my uncle here." Britney said with amusement in her voice

Sam, Clover, and Alex looked at each other and nodded their heads. All four spies stood up and say their goodbyes to the Delacour family. Britney stopped the girls from leaving through the door, she led them to the fireplace and grabbed floo powder as she walks inside. She yelled Jerry's WOOHP and then she was consumed by green flames, causing Alex and Clover to scream and Sam to laugh. Sam told Clover and Alex to stand in the fireplace, Sam grabbed the floo powder and walked in the middle of her friends and then yelled the same thing as Britney.

Apolline and Gabriel just look at the fireplace and then at each other are confusing.

"Why didn't they just take the portal through the door that leads to North America's WOOHP?" Apolline asks her husband

"No idea" Gabriel answers but thinks that his niece simply forgot

When Sam, Clover, and Alex were at WOOHP, they see Britney standing there in shock. They look around and everything is in a mess like a tornado had happened in here. The four went to Jerry's office and on the way, dozens of agents and more were laying on the floor and sofas exhausted. When they reach Jerry's office, they open the door, only to find Jerry laying on his desk and Dina was in Jerry's chair and they both looked exhausted. They heard giggles and turned to the playpen, the boys were in there and giggling.


End file.
